Commando
by ZephyrTheBunny
Summary: Kurt goes down on his knees for Dave in the locker room instead of pushing him away.


This is in response to the following kinkmeme prompt:

During season one, Karofsky is the jock that Kurt has a helpless crush on. He doesn't do anything about it, but when Dave kisses him in the locker room in season 2, he doesn't push him away.

Kurt falls to his knees and sucks Dave off, then _he_is the one who runs away afterwards. Dave has to figure stuff out for himself.

- Bonus points if Dave tries to corner Kurt so that he can at least suck him off in return. Then they talk, obviously XD

This is my fill:

xoxoxo

Kurt stood, his back to the locker trying to figure out what had just happened. He had been texting Blaine, when **WHAM**! Dave had come out of nowhere, knocked his phone out of his hands and slammed him into a locker. Kurt sucked in his breath, feeling the anger rising in his chest. _Why? __**Why**__ can't I like anyone who's nice to me? What did I do to make him hate me so much?_

Kurt began following after David, fairly certain he knew exactly where the jock would head. As he stood in front of the locker room door, it hit Kurt, _Maybe he knows how I feel about him? Maybe he's seen me watch him in gym…he's so strong and powerful._ Kurt almost lost himself to lustful thoughts of a sweaty David Karofsky running back and forth across the gym. He snapped himself out of it, trying to reclaim the indignation and anger he had been feeling before. Slamming open the locker room door Kurt saw David, who appeared completely nonchalant about everything that had just happened in the hall, getting something from his locker.

Lost in the moment, Kurt began screaming at David, he couldn't even remember what he said, or what David said, but he could remember his breath hitching: David coming far too close for comfort. David had an intense look in his eyes. That beautiful Neanderthal, the pinnacle of manliness and testosterone said something; he sounded angry but Kurt couldn't really focus too well on what he was saying. He responded with the only thing he could think of, one-upping David on the intensity of his anger.

And then lips…

David's hands were pressing painfully hard into the sides of his head, but he couldn't think of that. Couldn't _allow_ himself to think of that. David's_ lips_…They were everything he had ever dreamed of: soft and rough and moist and passionate. Kurt had been slushied enough times to know that the lips pressed against his had been drinking one recently. Oh…the thought of David's lips wrapped around a straw, deftly sucking away, did things to Kurt. Things he'd be ashamed to admit in the light of day, even to himself. These were thoughts for when you were alone, at night, in a dark room, safe by yourself under covers.

Dave pulled away and met Kurt's gaze. Passion, fear, confusion, _fear_. All were plain as day in David's expression. _Come back to me, please,_ Kurt thought to himself. _I'll make everything __**all**__ better_. Before his mind could finish processing his subconscious thoughts, David dove back in for another kiss. Kurt let himself be manhandled by the brute. It was like the cover of some supermarket Harlequin romance novel. _Take me_, _make me yours_. All too soon David pulled away again, letting out a little panicked squeak somewhere deep in his throat.

Kurt made certain he kept David's eye contact as he sunk to his knees. David cocked his head to the side, unsure of what had happened, what he had done, what was going on. Still locked on David's eyes, Kurt let his hands settle gently, yet purposefully, on David's hips. David swallowed nervously and licked his lips. Kurt leaned forward so that his head rested against David's crotch, he was like a little kitten, rubbing softly against something it was trying to be affectionate with, something it wanted to mark as its own. Kurt tore his eyes away from David's crotch and turned his head so that he was facing David's zipper. He'd never seen an erection up close and personal before, but he was more than certain that the significant tenting in David's pants was something David should be proud of.

Kurt kissed the zipper once, slowly, gracefully, like an old lover, before running his hand across David's hip to rest over the beautiful bulge. Flicking open the button and sliding the zipper down, Kurt heard, and felt, David shudder under his touch. As Kurt slid his hand inside David's pants and down towards his crotch, he found the answer to one of the most common questions the fashionista found himself wondering during his late-night fantasies about a certain Hamhock: boxers or briefs?

Gripping his treasure in a confident grasp, Kurt released David from his denim prison. He marveled as David's erection stood before him, mere inches from his face. It was so magnificent: long and hard and thick, smooth with a jutting, throbbing vein pulsing along the top of his shaft. Kurt looked up at David, licked his lips and gave David's dick a firm pump. David looked down at Kurt, his chest heaving with fear, nervousness and anticipation. Karofsky gave a stuttered nod. Kurt smiled and returned his attentions to David's erection.

He nuzzled against it, letting the head run along his cheek and over his lips. He kissed it reverently before parting his lips slightly and letting his tongue dart out and over the slit. Above him he could hear David let out another little squeak. Kurt pondered the taste on his tongue: not as salty as the Internet had led him to believe, a bit gooey, and very musky. He decided he was quite fond of the taste and let his tongue explore the rest of the head.

He was very tempted to simply plunge his mouth onto it and deep throat like he had in so many of his fantasies, but had to remind himself that, in those dreams, he was an experienced and talented sexual deviant…completely unlike real life where he was experiencing everything for the first time at this very moment.

Covering his lower teeth with his tongue and drawing his upper lip back slightly to cover his upper teeth, he drew the head of Karofsky's cock into his mouth. David, overeager as a puppy, bucked his hips slightly. Kurt smiled, pleased to know his gag reflex wasn't as sensitive as brushing his teeth made it seem slowly allowed the rest of David's erection into his mouth.

It was heavy on his tongue, a feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced. The new-ness of the sensation was a constant reminder to him that _this_ was _not_ an everyday occurrence. This was something special, and incredible, and, a small part of his logical brain reminded him, incredibly _wrong_. Pushing that small voice away Kurt kept sinking his mouth onto David's penis until David's pubic hair tickled against his nose. Drawing back, Kurt allowed his tongue to swipe over the head of David's penis. He sucked earnestly on that favored part of David's cock for a few moments before bobbing his head back down the shaft. He began a steady rhythm of bobbing his head, allowing his tongue to explore as much as it wanted on every retreat. Shortly, he found David's hand resting on the back of his head, urging him deeper and faster.

Kurt kept up his rhythm, finding that the longer he did it, the easier it became. Kurt was thoroughly enjoying himself, nearly forgetting that blowjobs were generally for the sake of the person _receiving_ them, not _administering_ them. He couldn't help but love everything about it; the tangy taste, the musky smell, the smooth and moist feel, the sight of David's abdomen occasionally clenching, and even, dare he say it, the _sound_ of his mouth slurping away. It was _so_ dirty.

David's hand tightened in his hair. Kurt could hear David moaning and letting out painful sounding _ughs_. Pretty soon David's hands in his hair forced him to remain stationary and David began thrusting shallowly into Kurt's mouth. When the moment came, David was motionless and kept Kurt still. The taste of David flooded across Kurt's tongue. He sealed his lips around David's shaft, trying to prevent any mess. He wasn't sure whether he should spit or swallow. He had read many testimonies of women online that swallowing was disgusting and slimy, but, after an experimental _gulp_, Kurt decided that they had no idea what they were talking about.

As David's, now flaccid, penis fell from Kurt's mouth, Kurt could hear a faint _"Fucking hell, Fancy." _

_Fancy?_ _After everything…all this…I'm still __**Fancy**_? He bit his lip as he tried to suppress the slight palpitations he could feel in his chest. _What did you expect? You'll always be the stupid, little queer to him. Only now you're a stupid, little, __**slutty**__ queer. He doesn't care about you. All you've done is help him get his rocks off_.

Kurt stood, straightened his hair, and left the locker room.

David looked on confused.

xoxoxo

Kurt was avoiding him, that much he knew. Too many other things were still a mystery. What the hell had happened in the locker room? Why had he kissed Kurt? Was he really gay or was it a phase? Why was Kurt avoiding him…_more_ than usual, anyway?

_Okay, let's take this one step at a time_. David sat at his desk, staring blankly at the math teacher as he explained how to find the derivative of a problem. It was basic stuff that David had figured out last year. _One: Kurt gave me a BJ, that __**definitely**__ happened. Two: He thinks I'm fat, balding and sweaty…no wait, he __**said**__ it, doesn't mean he thinks it. Three: He's avoiding me. Four: I piss him off…frequently. __**Shit! **__Maybe he recorded it and the whole thing was a setup…no, that's not like him. Plus everyone would know by now, or he would have blackmailed me._

David copied down the math from the white board so that it at least looked like he was being productive. _Okay, I'm not going to figure __**him**__ out on my own. Maybe I should figure out __**me**__ first. One: I like looking at Kurt's ass. Two: I like looking at Kurt. Three: I like touching Kurt. Four: I __**love**__ getting blown by Kurt. Five: I like looking at Rashad's butt too…and Sam's. Six: Kissing Brittany was boring. Seven: I think…I might be gay._

_...How do I feel about that? I feel…the same. Less, **confused** though._

…_Except about Kurt. I need to talk to Kurt._

xoxoxo

Kurt balanced his French and history text books in his left arm while he shuffled through his locker for his French dictionary. It wasn't a French to English dictionary, he was too good for that. It was just a plain old French dictionary. This week had been hell, avoiding Dave, trying to sort out his feelings for Blaine, working on the mash-up for Glee. He just needed some down time. Some nice, quiet time for himself, where he could just sit and think. That wasn't going to happen though. He felt a sudden jerking moment and quickly noticed that the weight on his arm had lessened slightly.

Darting his head up he saw David's back, walking away and holding one of his textbooks. Kurt followed after him, full of piss and vinegar. This was _the last_ thing he wanted to deal with at the moment.

This time, David didn't head towards the locker room. When Kurt caught up to him he was in the old astrology room: AKA hook-up central. "Give me my book back you illiterate gorilla!"

"What _is_ it with you, Hummel?" David placed the book behind himself on the teacher's desk. "I'm fat, I'm stupid, a Neanderthal, a dumb jock, a fashion-less loser, a gorilla. You obviously _hate_ me, so what happened the other day? Why did you do that?"

Kurt focused on his breathing. David was being calm, there was no reason Kurt shouldn't be. "Do what?"

"Uhhhh…" David flashed him a look of incredulity, his eyebrows knitted together, his upper lip curled in a disbelieving sneer. "You sucked me off, Hummel. What the hell was that about?"

"I thought you were referring to me storming out." Kurt folded his arms over his chest defensively.

"Well, yeah, that too."

"I was caught up in the heat of the moment. Same reason you kissed me." Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, trying to appear aloof, while really trying to fidget without his nervousness showing through.

David scoffed and stared off into space out of the corner of his eyes. Shaking his head slowly, a self-deprecating smile on his lips, "That _isn't_ why I kissed you."

Kurt cocked his chin up slightly, curious to see where this was going. "Oh, then why did you kiss me?"

"I thought it was obvious. I figured you figured it out when you were…" David paused trying to figure out the delicate way to put what he was thinking. Deciding there wasn't, he continued on, "on your knees for me." Kurt continued to stare at him, obvious confusion spelt out across his face. "I… _like_ you."

Kurt was taken aback by that. "Me? You _like_ me? Then why, even after everything that happened, did you still call me names?" David shook his head, in both denial and confusion. "You _did_!" Deepening his voice, Kurt tried to imitate David, "Fucking hell, Fancy."

David quirked the corner of his lip up in a shy smile, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "You _are_ fancy. And beautiful, and smart, and sexy." David pushed himself away from the desk and strode towards Kurt. "It _wasn't_ an insult. It's just…how I think of you."

The closer David got, the more Kurt backed away, not out of fear –of David at least– but because of the growing intensity in the room. David was barely inches from Kurt when Kurt found himself backed against a student desk. David smiled mischievously before placing his hands on Kurt's hips and lifting him, as easily as you would a slip of paper, and placing him on the desk. Leaning towards Kurt and dropping his head bashfully, David whispered "I've been thinking a lot about what I want, since…you know. I've realized a few things. I'm gay. I want you. And I really want to try what you did."

Kurt swallowed nervously. Opening his mouth, an apprehensive squeak came out. Kurt cleared his throat before trying again. "O…Ok."

David raised his head and kissed Kurt on the underside of his jaw, before lowering his head again. His hands shook as he fumbled over Kurt's zipper. It took a few minutes – and a bit of cursing on David's part – but eventually he had Kurt's pants pushed down enough.

Many times, as he stared longingly at Kurt's butt, he had wondered how the hell Kurt could wear underwear in such tight pants without giving himself a horrible wedgy. As he exposed Kurt's porcelain skin to the cool air of the astronomy lab, his question was answered...

_Commando_…


End file.
